Where Have You Been?
by CarolineCatharsis
Summary: So first post, this is a RitsukaxSoubi yaoi, Ritsuka has been gone for five years and Soubi has been left to wonder if he is alive or not, what happens one day when a very different Ritsuka appears?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! So this is my first official post here on Fanfict. Please be kind n_n

This is a Loveless yaoi RitsukaxSoubi

Soubi stood outside the school like he had done every day for the past 5 years. He stared at the gray building with empty eyes. Reaching into the pocket of his fuzzy necked jacket he pulled out the old flip phone and checked the time. The bell would ring in another minute and he would rather not be caught in the flood of small children. With a sigh he turned and began walking down the path beside the road. He knew Ritsuka wouldn't be there. He hadn't left the doors of the school for the past five years, let alone even entered them.

He shoved his hands in his pockets; Ritsuka had disappeared one night while his house burned. The firemen said it was a freak accident, that maybe came from a bad plug, or the stove. Soubi thought otherwise, he figured Ritsuka's mother had gone ballistic again and attempted to kill her son by setting the house aflame, only to kill herself.

Soubi knew Ritsuka wasn't dead, he wouldn't allow himself to believe it. They never found a body and no matter how lonely he felt he did not feel _empty_, and that alone was enough for him to have hope, to believe Ritsuka was alive.

Soubi sighed, again, at least fighters weren't coming after him left and right anymore. Although, right then he did not think he would mind a little fight, it had been almost three months since his last quarrel and he was feeling antsy. He headed in the direction of his apartment, looking at the sky, he saw that storm clouds threatened overhead.

Well there was the beginning, Im going to start writing the next part now, if there is anything you hope to see let me know. There will probably be some sort of lemony goodness later on :D lol wel good bye for now. P.s. This is my first post on here so if I have done something wrong please let me know, and if you find any spelling errors let me know, I hate those so much -_-. Good bye for now, lovlies 


	2. Chapter 2

**-I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry! Okay so I know that was kind of a little teaser beginning and I was not even going to write right now because I am super tired, but I feel motivated, and I refuse to care, just so I can update this story. :P Yeah, and I kind of wasn't sure how I was going to have this all happen, but, I Ill just go with the flow and we will see what happens :D –**

The train stopped at the station, out stepped a young man of about seventeen. He wore black skinny jeans and a slim-fitting grey padded jacket with white and grey faux fur on the hood. He had a back pack and upon leaving the train he pulled his hood up to cover his face. He glanced up at the darkening grey clouds and grinned to himself. He was home.

The man walked slowly into the city. He passed familiar streets and homes. Not really sure of where his feet would take him and still shocked at being back there after so much time. He walked down one street that held lots of memories and paused at a burned down lot where his home once stood. Shadows darkened his face, but the man was not sure if he felt sorrow or joy at seeing his home destroyed. He had not felt like the place was a home to him, for a long time now. He turned, putting his hands in his pockets and continued walking. He passed a large grey school and homes to people he used to call friends. But he continued to walk.

The man finally stopped at a park. Rain sprinkled the concrete like silver tears of sorrow that had been repressed for so long. The man stood beneath a large tree to shade himself from the falling rain. The full storm hadn't broken yet, and seeing as he had no other place to go, the man pulled out an old flip cell phone from his bag. He tapped on the pad for a few seconds and then hit the send button. Then he tipped his head back letting the few drops of rain that made their way past the leaf barrier to stain his face.

Soubi sat on the mattress of his bed; Kio had left two days ago to get some special paints and wouldn't return until next week. Soubi was bored and considering what to make for dinner. He flopped back on his bed, his blondish hair spread out like a halo around his head and his arms were entangled in the blanket. His phone vibrated, signaling that he had a text. This should have alarmed him much more since no one even knew the number of this phone. However he was too tried to care, and his reading glasses were all the way on the coffee table. But it began playing a tune, a ringtone he had set for someone special. Soubi sat up and grabbed his phone, he squinted at the text in vain and with a complaining groan walked into the other room and grabbed his glasses. As soon as he saw who sent it his hands began to shake.

Ritsuka: Hey…

Soubi stared at the insignificant little text that suddenly meant the world to him.

Soubi: Ritsuka…? Is that really you?

Ritsuka: Yeah, it's raining out, and my house is burned down, could I come over?

Soubi's heart stopped. Soubi: wait, you're here? In town?

Ritsuka: Yes

Soubi: Where?

Soubi's mind was going insane; Ritsuka was there, in town. After so many years, he was so close. Soubi's little Ritsuka; Soubi wanted to run to him, Soubi wanted to hold him and feel complete. So this next message seemed to take forever and it was like a silent Hell for Soubi.

Ritsuka: The park.

Soubi was out the door in a second. Jacket being thrown around his body, his glasses became fogged and raindrops splattered them as he ran through town to the little park. Nothing was going to stop him from reaching, Ritsuka, nothing. He dashed through town, with rain stinging his face and blinding him. He could not careless. He then turned into the opening to the park, panting. His eye scanned the tiny area, the only people he saw was two kids sitting on a swing. They smiled at him as he entered the park. It was a pair, and they were looking for a battle.

"We challenge you to a spell battle!" One of them said boldly. Glancing at them for a fraction of a second he realized they were twins, a mirror image of one another. He scanned the perimeter of the park once again. "Hey! Do you except or not?" Said one of them again, the twin held out an arm clutching a flip cell phone.

"Where did you get that phone?" Yelled Soubi, his eyes automatically locking on to the familiar device.

"This?" The twin said, "I found it."

Soubi felt crushed, he could see it now. The pair entered the park and found a cell phone. A phone that once had belonged to Ritsuka, they messed around with it, they messed around with Soubi's head, and had made him run all the way there in the rain. Soubi's fists clenched and his head bowed under the weight of his anger.

"We except." Came a voice from behind Soubi.

And suddenly the battle initiated. Curiosity burned in Soubi's mind as the familiar isolated area came about them. However, the man who was acting as Soubi's sacrifice remained behind him, even as the battle started. Soubi wanted to look back at the mysterious figure, but he did not risk letting those two get a hit on him. Not that they were anything special. Soubi could crush the twins easily, even without the sacrifice. He turned to them, "Let fire that is 10,000 degrees and ground shaking engulf you. "

And even as the twin through up a barrier to try and block it Soubi's intense anger and curiosity shot through the spell and finished them off quickly. The battle zone dispersed in to the regular atmosphere and Soubi stood there with the strange man still behind him.

Thunder rumbled above, as lightening streaked across the pitch black sky.

Soubi turned around as the brief light of the lightening faded. He was unable to see the man's face beneath the hood.

They stood there in silence for a minute. Then the man's pocket vibrated and lit up. He reached in and pulled out a flip phone. "Be right there." He read aloud in a voice that was soft and smooth like honey, but at the same time, deep and seductive like midnight dreams. He finally tilted his head up and smiled, " You always were there for me, Soubi, in your own little way."

"Ritsuka?" The name was caught in limbo between a question and a statement, a whisper of shock that had left Soubi's lips. That's what the last text he had sent, as he dashed out the door, had read.

Soubi flung his arms around the younger man's petite frame and pressed his lips against the others. They were soft and formed to his perfectly. Soubi could taste the man's sweet breath and felt the strong slender arms wrap around to embrace him, as well. His heart soared as the rain finally broke from the clouds merging sky and world and sheding their tears of sorrow, and happiness at being reunited.

**-Can I get an Awwww! T_T that was not how I expected it to come out at all but, it turned out so emotional! Okay enough about my sappiness, I will write more. The next scene will contain smut so if you don't want to read that then just stop reading at this part. I'm sorry if it seems rushed or if I got some of the terminology wrong. I tried, and like I said, I am very tried right now. So I hope you all enjoyed! I hope to type up the "treat" :3 soon for you all. Thank you lovlies. -**


	3. Chapter 3

-Hello :D Im not dead!. Lol I apologize for being gone for so long, and that the last chapter was a little cheesy… Well you guys ready for some smut? Haha!-

Soubi and Ritsuka returned to the apartment. Rain from the storm had darkened all of their clothes and they shed their jackets upon entering the living space. Soubi shook out his umbrella and left it open to dry, he turned towards Ritsuka. Soubi couldn't believe how much he had changed, he was still thin as a rail, but now he was more defined and seemed confident in his skin. Soubi watched as Ritsuka shook out his dripping hair, tiny water droplets hit his face even from where he stood a few feet away.

Ritsuka stood there feeling a little awkward; he set his jacket down on the back of one of the wooden chairs and shook out his dripping hair. He shivered and tried to rub the coldness from himself.

"You can take a shower, if you want to, Ritsuka." Said Soubi.

Ritsuka suppressed a shiver at hearing Soubi say his name, how could he guess the man who had practically sexually harassed him as a kid could make him feel so hot, simply by saying his name? "Yes, I would appreciate that Soubi. Thank you." Replied Ritsuka. Soubi showed him to the bathroom and left him to do his thing.

Ritsuka felt odd at being so close to Soubi again, in his house, after five whole years. He stood in the pathway of the falling hot water as he massaged shampoo in his hair. He rinsed it out, closing his eyes and thinking back to when he and Soubi met at the park. His lips tingled with the ghost of feeling that Soubi had caused just by kissing him. It had been such a gentle touch and yet, even just thinking back to it had Ritsuka's blood singing in his veins. He sighed and turned off the water. Picking up a towel to dry his hair and stood there in the shower simply staring for a moment before he wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom.

Soubi sat on the sofa, slowly flipping through the T.V. channels. He knew it was useless, nothing would be on. He could hear the splashing of water in the shower and he thought of Ritsuka, standing in the hot little room with water dripping down his petite frame, lower and lower. A girl on a horror flick screamed at Soubi from the T.V. making him jump from his pervy thoughts. He heard the water shut off and a slight pause before the bathroom door opened. He smiled to himself and glanced nonchalantly over his shoulder. Ritsuka walked across the floor to the front door where his back pack sat, then he picked it up and walked back to the bathroom. Soubi did not let a second of his little show go by, he tried to imprint every curvy line of the boy before he disappeared back into the little room; Soubi's favorite part being when a small drop of water slid down the boy's chest. As the door shut behind Ritsuka it took everything Soubi had not to run in after him and ravish him on the spot. Instead he ripped his eyes away from the door and returned them to the T.V. he noticed a slight problem though…

Ritsuka shut the door and leaned against it, he looked over in the mirror and panted quietly. His face was flushed and his chest heaved with his increased heart rate. The way Soubi had looked at him! He felt like the man had ripped of the only little piece of clothing the boy had on(the towel) and ripped him to shreds with simply his eyes! Ritsuka got a hold of himself and opened the blue back pack. He pulled out a long grey T-shirt and a pair of black boxers, he debated for a second grabbing his dampened skinny jeans then decided not to. As he pulled the shirt over his head he thought to himself, if Soubi wanted him so bad, and god knows he wanted Soubi, why not have a little fun spurring the situation on…?

Ritsuka opened the door and walked over to the couch; he turned around and sat square in Soubi's lap. Soubi gasped and simply sat there leaning back against the couch.

"What are we watching?" Asked Ritsuka, acting like this was no big deal.

"Animal planet." Replied Soubi. However he wasn't looking at the T.V. at all, his eyes were too busy staring over Ritsuka, he couldn't see much of him but that didn't stop him from enjoying the view. His eyes looked over the way the cotton shirt clung softly to Ritsuka's back, how the grey darkened around the collar from the water from Ritsuka's hair. The boy's hair parted slightly, exposing his smooth neck and top of his shoulder, it was killing Soubi, he wanted so much to just lean forward and **taste **him.

Ritsuka could feel the heat from Soubi's stare, he bit his lip softly and adjusted his position trying not to smile when he heard Soubi try to suppress a groan. He leaned forward trying to look more at the T.V. but purposely rubbing up against a certain place.

The commercials ended and the Animal Planet program finally came back on. Apparently it was a documentary on the mating session of pandas(:,D). Ritsuka sat back in shock, bashing back into Soubi's face as he was apparently leaning in for that taste he desired.

"Shit!" Yelled Soubi as he clutched at his mouth. Ritsuka stood up and dropped to his knees as he looked at Soubi who was doubling over as he clutched at his bruised lips.

"Im sorry! Are you bleeding Soubi! I am so sorry!" Ritsuka looked up into Soubi's eyes with worry. Soubi looked at him, transfixed by his eyes; he pulled his hand away and looked off to the side.

"No need to worry Ritsuka, Im fine." He muttered.

Ritsuka stared at Soubi, their faces were close, neither one pulling away. He lifted a tentative hand and slowly wrapped it around Soubi's neck. He was dying to feel those lips against his own, but he did not want to offend Soubi. He gently pulled Soubi down towards him and paused, he didn't look into Soubi's eyes, couldn't, for fear of rejection. Instead he simply placed his mouth over Soubi's.

Soubi's restraint cracked like shattering glass. Ritsuka was simply being too damn slow! He took both sides of the boy's face in his hands and roughly pressed his bruised lips against the younger's. Despite them being tender from just being hit, the pain mixed with the happiness he felt at having this kind of connection with his sacrifice. He pressed them against the others, inhaling to boys sweet breath, and feeling his soft, full lips with his own. Ritsuka panted quietly, he looked up into Soubi's eyes. Soubi paused for a second and drew back, he looked at Ritsuka with a confused expression. Ritsuka's eyes widened, "what?" he whispered, had he done something wrong?

B-) alright, Im cutting it there. But no worries Im going to update it in a few more minutes with more smutness, I don't know why, I just feel like stopping it here and then starting a new chapter. I am not very happy with this but, meh, Ill get over it. Thank you for reading my lovlies-


	4. Chapter 4

-Hmm, Im just kind of realizing that when I said Ritsuka would be different, I guess I meant in appearance (as will be seen in the next sentence. Oh well, I will try to incorporate some personality differences as well! I hope you enjoy -

"You...You have lip piercings…?" Asked Soubi; staring at the two little black rings that sat close together on the right side of the boy's bottom lip.

"Oh, um, yes." Said Ritsuka, feeling a little silly. "Why?"

Soubi stared at the little rings for a second, then he touched them to make sure they were real. All the while Ritsuka just sat there looking at him, "Do you not like them?" He asked, "should I take them out?"

"No," Soubi said, "I like them." He leaned back in and took them in his mouth nipping and sucking on them slightly, he pulled back, "I like them a lot."

Ritsuka's eyes flashed and he leaned back up to Soubi's lips, pressing his mouth against the older man's. Soubi looked beautiful; he locked his hands behind Ritsuka's back like he used to do. His long silky hair falling over his face, he did not look like he had aged at all in the past five years. And his touch lit sparks in Ritsuka's belly like no one else. He breathed out as Soubi licked against his teeth, asking for interest. Ritsuka smiled slightly and decided not to comply. Soubi realized that Ritsuka was being stubborn and he decided to let his hands roam, he slid his hands under the hem of the boy's shirt. Causing said boy to gasp and part his teeth, Soubi used this moment to get it, he touched and tasted everything in the warm mouth, it felt amazing!

Ritsuka moaned quietly as Soubi slowly lifted his shirt up, and probed his mouth with his skillful tongue. Soubi pinched a perked nipple, twisting it lightly between his fingers. Ritsuka cried out and clamped on to his tongue he held it between his teeth and pulled on it as punishment to Soubi. Soubi simply pinched harder, his eyes glinting with excitement. Ritsuka cried out again and gave him a pitiful look. Soubi stopped and instead settled for rubbing his sides slowly.

Ritsuka decided it was time to get back at Soubi. He tangled his hands into Soubi's hair and leaned forward as he pulled his hair back. Since Soubi was still sitting on the couch and Ritsuka was still on his knees this put his chest area to Soubi's crotch. He grinded against Soubi surprised to already find him pretty hard. Soubi groaned quietly and panted, he looked down at Ritsuka, whom stood on his knees in between Soubi's legs, slowly torturing him, it was fantastic.

Only having a little space to touch Ritsuka, due to their semi-awkward positioning, Soubi just decided to do away with his and Ritsuka's shirts. He reached down and pulled off the younger one's first. He stared at the boy's creamy pale skin, it was beautiful and flawless. He leaned in and latched on to his neck sucking the skin hard, making a dark love bite and licking the tender area. He absolutely loved the way Ritsuka tasted and the feeling of him.

Ritsuka let his hands pull at Soubi's clothing, signaling that he wanted his shirt off. SOubi complied, removing his shirt in one swift movement and returning to Ritsuka's skin. Ritsuka touched every part of Soubi's torso that he could reach. It was long and smooth, his skin a more olive tone. The man's torso was sculpted nicely, the light ripple of easy muscles that added definition, the color, those tempting hips with the v shape lines leading downwards.

Ritsuka placed loving kisses all around Soubi's navel, making it difficult for Soubi to taste the skin he so desired. He leaned back as he felt Ritsuka tease the top of his pants. He groaned, the heat that he felt throbbing in his pants was too much, he needed friction, he needed Ritsuka, Now! But even as he moved to fix the problem Ritsuka beat him to it. Lowering his pretty pink lips the silver button that held Soubi's jeans together he used his teeth to unclasp it, making Soubi blush at how forward Ritsuka was being. Ritsuka opened his pants and pulled them down to the floor and off, then he reached up to the bulge in Soubi's boxers and pulled out the man's cock.

Soubi gasped as he felt Ritsuka touched him. He had imagined this many times over, in different places, under different circumstances. But never had Soubi imagined Ritsuka doing this for him! Ritsuka pumped him a bit, slowly, watching his reactions and feeling the pulsing organ in his hand. God was Soubi hard, Ritsuka looked at the weeping head and licked it roughly. Soubi twitched, tilting his head back, he held on to Ritsuka's shoulders and Ritsuka took him into his mouth. He pulled him in, concentrating on the taste and feel. He sucked lightly and pulled back out, he glanced up at Soubi. Soubi's face was reddened and he was panting, he looked into Ritsuka's big eyes as he did such a sinful act to him. Ritsuka had turned into the perfect mix of sexy but still cute, it drove Soubi mad as he watched the teen pull his mouth back again, sucking lightly on his cock and leaving a glimmering trail of saliva. He groaned in pleasure and pain, he really wanted to take Ritsuka already, he wanted his ears and tail.

Soubi thought for a second, his eyes traveled to the boys dark black hair and he searched for the boys ears… they were nowhere.

"Ritsuka…" Said Soubi in a choked voice.

"hmm?" hummed Ritsuka around Soubi's pulsing member. _Damn_, thought Soubi as he almost lost himself.

"Where…" Soubi didn't get to finish because then, Ritsuka decided he wanted Soubi to cum. He tightened his mouth around Soubi's erection and continued to bob back and forth, sucking when pulling out and humming as he leaned forward. Soubi couldn't think, he panted and pushed his fingernails into Ritsuka's shoulders; bucking his hips farther into the heat of the boy's mouth. Finally the friction was too much, Ritsuka could feel Soubi's cock swell as the cum came through and filled his mouth. Just listening to the sound of Ritsuka gulp almost had Soubi cumming again. He panted, looking at the top of the teens head as it sat inbetween his legs. Ritsuka finally leaned back, sucking just a bit more as he did and finally releasing Soubi's member with a last swirl of his tongue around the head. Soubi stared at the torturous boy as he looked up at him. Cum stained his lips and his eyes were half lidded with lust.

_Shit_, Soubi thought,_ he really enjoyed that._ And the way the teen was staring at him was making him hard again…

- */* hahaha…. That was fun to write! Lol, I couldn't decide what I should call Ritsuka a lot of the time, that's why he switched a lot, sorry if it bothered you! And I felt like I was constantly just saying, Ritsuka, Soubi, Ritsuka, Soubi… etc. Oh well, hope you enjoyed, I hope to answer the questions of Ritsuka's ears in the next post :3 along with where he has been all this time… that is… if I get through all the smut in the next chapter :O :D Alrighty, thank you for reading my lovlies!-


	5. Capter 5 aka:Oh shit! Newchapter!

**Hello Hello Hello, well it's nice to have our once a year meeting :D orz, I don't think it is even worth apologizing… yes I am a horrible FanFicter(is that what kids these days are calling them? Lol :^) ) Anyway~ I would love to thank all of you who have patiently(or not so) waited for this next chapter of Ritsuka and Soubi smex :3 (whut!) Jay kay! Well Kind of o.o due to my blatant ignorance and small minded stupidity, I never really planned out this anime… I just figured I'd be decent at writing smut, and everyone would instantly love me…(like I said, ignorant!) Well, Im also long winded, inevitably Im trying to say that this will probably be ANOTHER SMUT CHAPTER in Caps For people who are too lazy to read all of this. Lol I don't blame you. Okay, here you go~  
Oh~ and just a fun little tid-bit, I like to listen to a song called Bruises and Bitemarks by Good with Grenades, while writing this…**

Ritsuka giggled slightly, earning a confused look from Soubi.

"What?" Soubi asked, looking at the boy kneeling on the floor between his legs as he wiped his cum from his mouth with a tissue.

Said boy smiled and responded, "You looked bewildered for a moment there."

"Well no shit! Do you have any idea for how long I have wanted you? Not to mention you disappear to god-knows-where for five fucking years!" His tone becoming increasingly more and more frustrated until he ended with a shaking voice.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka stared into his eyes desperately; he hadn't realized how much….how much… Soubi actually cared about it, about him. "I'm sorry…" He stretched out a tentative hand towards Soubi's face.

"Damn it Ritsuka!" Soubi pushed the hand away and continued. "I didn't even know if you were alive! All I knew is one day you were here and the next you weren't. And when I saw your house…" Soubi choked up, tears stung at his eyes. He bit violently at his bottom lip to keep him from continuing. He couldn't, he wouldn't, to voice those dark thoughts that threatened at the edge of his conscious would mean giving into them. Thinking that the boy he now held was forever lost to him… He already lost one master, not another… not this boy. It would be too much for him.

Ritsuka could read this internal conflict in his partner's eyes. And not knowing what else to do he crushed their lips together.

_Intoxicating_.

That's what this boy was. Thought, Soubi as he squeezed his eyes shut. The previously threatening tears slid down the sides of his face, until they were swept away by Ritsuka's gentle hands which were at either side of his face. His mouth felt amazing against his own, tender, yet coaxing into rougher territory. This boy was like a black panther, sleek and dangerous, yet could be playful as a kitten. As his skillful tongue slid into Soubi's mouth again he realized he was becoming dizzy from lack of oxygen. He broke away to only have Ritsuka trace down the center of his neck with his tongue.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi's voice sounded husky as he tried to catch his breath.

"hmm?" The relentless boy's eyes were closed long, dark, lashes tickled at the sensitive skin. He sucked and bit on the other man's neck, moving to the juncture where his neck and shoulder met, he bit down a bit harder there, earning a groan from Soubi.

Still panting, Soubi, worked up his nerve and managed to push the sexy younger one away. With large eyes Ritsuka looked up at Soubi a protest on his lips… until he saw the man's face.

Beautiful, angry eyes glared at him. Soubi's shirt lay crumpled beside him on the bed, his pink nipples were erect from the chill due to of lack of clothing. His hair was tousled and face still flushed from his orgasm, the skin was bruised and purpling into ripe love bites from where Ritsuka just was, this picture was too good, too precious for him. A nagging in the back of his mind told him he should 'make memories' of this experience with Soubi. But he shook off the idea ingraining it into his mind was first priority. The best part of it all though, was the look of frustrated anger on Soubi's face. That was the icing, it made Ritsuka want to shiver. He hardly ever got to see this look on Soubi's face, only ever seeing similar raw beauty when the man was fighting…

"Ritsuka!" He repeated, even the agitated tone stirred a carnal pleasure within him.

"What Soubi?"

"I will not continue with this until you tell me what happened to your ears and tail!"

Ritsuka pouted, "But that's not fair, you already came once!" He leaned back on one arm, " I haven't had any fun yet~"

"Tell me." Demanded Soubi, his eyes glinting with anger.

That was all that Ritsuka could take. In a fraction of a second he was up, off the floor and had Soubi pushed against the back of the couch his lips crushing, bruising, the other man's. A hand was twisted in the long locks of hair to hold his head steady. The mixing of pain and pleasure melted Soubi. Anger still boiled within him, but even as he fought he simply could not free himself. He had never seen his Ritsuka like this… Never so… so… Demanding! So… sexy… it was driving him mad. Finally the boy stopped the torture and broke off the kiss, both were panting their lips swollen, red and glittering with saliva.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi's voice was deep and warning.

"Damn it Soubi will you not give it up!" Ritsuka was pissed, beyond pissed, he was frustrated. He had finally gotten to return to Soubi. It seemed like all Soubi ever wanted was something Ritsuka was not willing to give, yet. He had always teased him when he was little, confused the shit out of him and demanded him to do things that no 12 year old should have to do. As if to punctuate his point the butterfly earing in Soubi's ear caught his attention. _Im going to make him pay_. He had one knee on the couch to prop him up, he now slid the other one onto the couch, right between Soubi's and started to grind it against his crotch(his cock magically got back in his pants, after his wonderful BJ, given by the talented mouth of Ritsuka). Soubi faltered, his anger subsiding to pleasure as he felt his hard organ strain against the fabric.

"N…no." He stuttered, "I need to know first." Ritsuka's other hand (the one not twisted into his hair) slid in to play with a perked nipple.

"No?" His voice sounded light and innocent, even as he ground his leg into Soubi's crotch harder.

Soubi gasped and reached up to grab the arm playing with his nipple, "No!" His eyes were shut tight, he panted, " I… want… to …know first!" The last word was more yelled as Ritsuka pulled his hair back harder. His cock throbbed with excitement.

Ritsuka got close to his neck, close enough, that when he spoke his warm breath sent shivers down Soubi's spine and his lips teased the skin. "What if I _order _you to _fuck me_?" what then Soubi?" His words dripped venom and oozed sexual desires.

_Oh god yes!_ This was what Soubi had always desired. No, this was way more than any ridiculous fantasy he had with Ritsuka. He thought the blow job he had earlier was amazing, this! Ritsuka dominating him right now, pulling his hair back, pushing his throbbing cock against his leg as he Ordered him to fuck him. He was speechless, no amount of information was worth this moment. He was panting just from the heat of finally reaching this point. He couldn't speak, so for his answer, he let go of Ritsuka's arm and instead grabbed the crotch of his pants and groped his hard cock.

Ritsuka smiled. Now they were getting somewhere.

**Im evil~! Oh so evil! But Im going to continue the rest, it may just take an hour or so! I want to put a playlist of some sexy(atleast what I consider sexy) songs that I like to listen to when typing these. n_n well hope it was better than the rest of them I have done (not necessarily graphic, but grammatically) graphic comes next chappy : lol. Oh and in the review section I posted 2 'reviews' that I did. They weren't reviews, they were more like update/apologies, due to my incompetence, that I typed up last night. Please read them. Atleast read the longer one. It explains why this took me so long and what you could do to perhaps help me :D.**

**Well I guess that is it… see you in a few hours.**

**Oh~ And real quick, Im reading the manga now because, well, its been a year since I saw the anime so I don't really know what was/went on. So, its giving me good ideas, and hopefully I will get some wonderful spark and know what to write about. Lol, so have patience( I wont make you wait another year, promise) but I would like to further read the manga(also it better portrays the plot, and I think Soubi looks sexier in it :3 lol) so I can do a better job typing this! I hope you guys like it… Thank you so much for having patience!**


	6. Chapter 6

**:3 still smut, lol. As for the list of songs~ if you care here they are…  
Good with Grenades: Bruises and Bitemarks  
Breathe Carolina: Birds and the Bees  
Saving Able: Addicted  
Hoobastank: Inside of you  
Lady Gaga: Monster in my bed  
Jeffree Star: Lollipop luxury  
Adam Lamber: For your entertainment **

**No specific order… though I recommend turning down the volume for them. n_n**

**2 chapters in 1 week! This is unheard of…**

Feeling Soubi grab him through his pants he bit down on his neck, hard enough to bring the coppery taste of blood to his mouth. Ritsuka leaned back and looked at Soubi, two rivulets of scarlet slid down from the crescent shaped puncture mark where his teeth had broken the skin. Soubi was a hot mess of hormones beneath him. Panting, he stared into Ritsuka's eyes. His cock was painfully swollen and tenting the front of his pants, and his neck hurt as he felt his warm blood dripping down his chest. It was deliciously painful, yet he managed, barely, to hold Ritsuka's gaze.

"Order me, Ritsuka." He huskily murmured. His voice thick with desire and taunt with the restraint of his self-control. Oh how he wanted to be ordered, for he was the servant and his master… his master was finally here, kneeling over him with his blood staining his lips cherry red.

Ritsuka stared into Soubi's eyes. Sure, he knew he was giving Soubi everything he ever wanted… but it was really turning him on to be the one ordering. When he was younger this kind of thing would have frightened him, terrified him. It would have torn at everything that he held to be righteous. It still nagged at his subconscious a bit, but he convinced himself that it was simply for the purpose of revenge. That's what this was, revenge. Bittersweet revenge for how much Soubi had tortured him as a kid. Hell! the man was still tormenting him right now laying under him sexily panting with his long, hard cock pressing against his leg. All Ritsuka had ever wanted as a kid was for Soubi to love him. Not love him just because his brother had told him to, but love him because he actually had feelings for him. Ritsuka closed his eyes in frustration. His eye brows knitted together as he scowled, Soubi would never understand his feelings; for Soubi was broken way before Ritsuka had ever met him. He was his fighter. That's it, nothing more. Fighting back the urge to cry Ritsuka let himself be taken over by his selfish desires. _I don't need him to love me… I just need his body. That will be enough to quench this emptiness I feel…_

Ritsuka gave into the hormones and looked into his masochist's eyes, "Fuck me Soubi, fuck me until I go numb." His bloodstained lips hovered right above Soubi's as he still restrained him with the fistful of hair he held, "That's an order."

Soubi connected their lips and flipped Rituska over on to the couch. He bit down on his bottom lip, tasting his own blood mix with Ritsuka's as the tender skin of the plump lip ripped and let the rubies drip out. Ritsuka moaned. Soubi had one arm holding himself up over the boy, the other snaked its way down the lean torso to the top of a pair of black skinny jeans, that were even more taunt than usual…

Ritsuka gasped as Soubi unzipped the front of his pants, allowing his hard cock to spring forth from its suffocating place. He shuddered as he felt the man's large velvety hand tease over the dripping head with feather light touches. "Soubi!" Ritsuka hissed and grasped the man's face, a dark sadistic smile on it, until Ritsuka crushed their lips together. Soubi grasped the boys dick and gave it a few good pumps, it got even harder in his hand and he loved the way Ritsuka thrusted his hips violently along with him. Practically begging for his release. He pulled his face away from Soubi's, needing air, a thick trail of saliva attached the two mouths for a second before breaing. An animalistic growl falling from his lips as Soubi slowed his hand. Ritsuka bucked against him in frustration.

Letting go, Soubi looked at his master in a mock-'tsk' manner he said, "now now Ritsuka, if you keep making that face you're going to get wrinkles!" The truth was, he thought there was little else in the world that was cuter than how sexually frustrated Ritsuka was. Soubi had to admit… perhaps he was a bit of a sadist too…perhaps.

Ritsuka grabbed Soubi by the mane and flipped them over so he was on top again. Teeth bared, he ripped down Soubi's pants and boxers and rubbed their throbbing cocks together. Soubi, about to protest, wilted on the feeling of skin on skin. His hands gripped at Ritsuka's shoulders as he trust their hips together again and again, keeping a steady rhythm and creating erotic friction. This boy would be the end of him a promise that, right now, sounded wonderful.

Grunting with each thrust Ritsuka got nearer and nearer to his orgasm, his cock was so swollen it hurt, precum dripped from the tip and lubricated so that he could more easily slide along Soubi's exposed cock. Lewd moans tumbled from his lips, he was surprised he could make such arousing sounds, but they only helped to fuel him along. He shook as he felt his balls tighten, teetering right on the edge of his orgasm. His thrusts quick and becoming sloppy as his eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip. Back arching as he squirted his cum on Soubi and himself. His arms shook, fatigued, and weakened due to his ride to Candymountain.

Soubi got up, lifting his recovering Ritsuka from the couch and carrying him to the bedroom. _After all~ he did tell me that I had to fuck him until he was numb, right? We are nowhere near done…_

Soubi dropped Ritsuka on the bed, the boy stretched, his light muscles showing as he arched his back like a cat then relaxed with a sigh of content. He looked expectantly at Soubi as the man stood at the end of the bed. Now came the tricky part… Getting off those ridiculously tight pants… Soubi would be the first to admit, their novelty was wonderful, and they showed off the boy;s slender legs so nicely, but to take them off would be a feat worth mentioning to Sisyphus***** . He decided to start at the ankles opposed to the waist, afraid he would become... distracted, there. He grabbed the fabric and pulled, grinning when they slid down the boys supple thighs and then off easily to the ground._ I don't mind skinny jeans… I don't mind them at all._

"See not bad." Ritsuka's voice made him turn his head, dropping the pants to the floor as the boy who he just removed them from slide across the bed to connect their lips in yet another heated kiss.

Breaking apart, "No, not bad at all. Although, I like them better off." A hand slid down Ritsuka's back to grasp his ass. The gasp he earned went straight to his cock, which was still hard from when Ritsuka had his fun on top.

Soubi slipped his hand between Ritsuka's legs to coat his fingers in the cum that had dripped there, and to fondle Ritsuka's semi hard length into fullness. Once he felt his fingers were sufficiently coated in the boy's essence he slipped his hand back into the cleft of his ass. Ritsuka's hand tightened on his shoulder, preparing for the inevitable pain that would ensue… more so, the fact that he would **love** it.Soubi kneeled on the bed as Ritsuka curled one arm around his shoulder for support. Soubi teased his entrance, making soft circles and spreading his cum around. "Just fucking do it Soubi." Ritsuka panted, his hair covering his eyes and his lip rings glittering.

"You've got a potty mouth, Ritsuka." He chided, dragging his nail gantly against the puckered hole. Ritsuka opened his mouth to retort and Soubi went in for the kill. Pushing his finger past the tight ring of muscles and into his sacrifice.

Ritsuka's back arched, his face burying itself into Soubi's neck as he felt his finger dive deeper into him. It was glorious, and the cry of pain and pleasure that escaped his lips was like no other noise he ever made. Soubi worked his insides, stretching him, enough to painfully add a second finger. Quivering with the onslaught of sensations to his tortured body Ritsuka pressed his lips to Soubi's in an effort to suppress some of the embarrassing grunts and moans he was making. Soubi pushed him back onto the bed, forcing his fingers deeper inside, and hitting his pleasure spot, just as they hit the covers. Ritsuka's back arched, pressing Soubi's fingers against that spot. His eyes squeezed shut as pleasure so intense, he saw stars, erupted through his body.

He must have called out Soubi's name because a moment later the fingers were gone, a protesting cry escaped his lips, only to feet something much bigger pressing against his stretched entrance.

Ritsuka dared to look. Soubi lifted either one of his legs into each hand. He was positioned and ready, his hard cock bobbing right infront of Ritsuka's entrance. _This is it._ Ritsuka thought, _ This is finally it, what I've been waiting for._ He bit his lip in anticipation, the head of Soubi's cock teased at his entrance, it was driving Ritsuka mad, his body was aching with pleasure, he was practically screaming inside his head. And then, Soubi leaned forward, his face an inch away from Ritsuka's, cock rubbing against his opening, and eyes searing with his own sexual desires. The words that tumbled from his lips shook Ritsuka to the very core.

"I love you, Ritsuka."

**;) More soon, I promise. Thank you lovelies~**


End file.
